


Vegeta allena Gotenks

by Milady_Silvia



Series: DBNA [13]
Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Father-Son Relationship, Missing Scene, Short One Shot
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-12
Updated: 2018-06-12
Packaged: 2019-05-21 10:35:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14913770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: In Goku e i suoi amici vediamo che Vegeta sembra conoscere bene Gotenks. Quindi ho voluto far vedere gli allenamenti che potrebbero essersi svolti a opera del più grande con questo personaggio. In fondo, Goten e Trunks si erano già allenati con Junior e Goku nel periodo di Majinbu.Scritta sentendo Se mi vuoi.





	Vegeta allena Gotenks

Vegeta allena Gotenks  
   
_E sale, sale, salirà quest’ansia che ci unisce[ **[1]**](http://www.efpfanfic.net/viewstory.php?sid=2521585&i=1#_ftn1)._  
   
Goten strinse la gamba del padre, chiuse gli occhi e affondò con la fronte nella stoffa arancione dei suoi pantaloni incontrando la resistenza della gamba. Deglutì a vuoto e strinse l’indumento del genitore con entrambe le mani, rabbrividendo. Goku gli appoggiò la mano sul capo e sorrise.  
“Vedi di non esagerare. Chichi mi uccide se glielo riporto conciato troppo male” disse. Il principe dei saiyan si piegò in avanti e cliccò ripetutamente su un pulsante vermiglio. La stanza s’illuminò di rosso e su uno schermo nero apparve un 200g composto da una serie di stanghette bianche. Trunks raggiunse il migliore amico, gli afferrò il braccio sinistra e lo strattonò.  
“Ci divertiamo! Allenarsi con mio padre è il massimo!” gridò il glicine. Il più piccolo lasciò il padre, tirò su con il naso e si voltò. Gli occhi neri erano lucidi, le guance gli divennero vermiglie e sorrise. Trunks gli afferrò la mano con entrambe le mani e saltellò sorridendo, Goten ridacchiò.  
“Farò ciò che è necessario perché il futuro della nostra razza non sia portato avanti da due rammolliti” ringhiò Vegeta. Si raddrizzò, si voltò e avanzò verso il Son più grande con le braccia incrociate.  
“Kakaroth, puoi andare. Tranne che tu non voglia rimanere a combattere con me” disse. Goku negò con la testa e si diresse verso la porta.  
“E’ una proposta allettante, Vegeta. Chichina però mi uccide se non finisco di controllare come se la cava la nostra coltivazione di patate” si lamentò.  
“Allora vedi di tornare presto dai tuoi tuberi” sibilò Vegeta.  
Trunks ridacchiò, Goten e Goku sbatterono entrambi le palpebre sporgendo il labbro inferiore e Vegeta espirò. Guardò l’eroe della Terra uscire dall’uscio della stanza, gli sbatté alle spalle la porta di metallo, le chiusure scattarono e il pavimento tremò per l’onda d’urto. Goten fece una capriola per terra, si rimise in piedi e si voltò guardando Trunks dare un paio di pugni in aria.  
“In riga” ordinò Vegeta. Trunks s’irrigidì alzando il capo, Goten gli si affianco, mise le braccia ai lati del corpo e raddrizzò la schiena.  
“Noto che la stanza dello spirito e del tempo vi permette di muovervi liberamente a questa gravità. Voi fate la fusione, mentre io l’aumento ancora” sancì duro. Percorse la Gravity Room fino al pannello e alzò la gravità a 1500g. Una luce giallastra si rifletté sullo schermo spento sopra la parete. Vegeta strinse gli occhi, li sbatté un paio di volte e si voltò. Un ragazzino gli sorrise, aveva i capelli di un colore ai lati e di un altro al centro. Il giovinetto piegò all’indietro la testa ghignando, una cintura di stoffa oscillava accanto ai pantaloni bianchi di tela.  
“Io sono l’incredibile, meraviglioso, unico Gotenks!” si presentò la fusione. Vegeta si mise al centro della stanza e Gotenks sporse in avanti il capo, fissandolo.  
 “Cercherò di trasmetterti tutte le tecniche che conosco a livello base, anche quella che solitamente non utilizzo in combattimento” spiegò Vegeta. Mise le mani sui fianchi, corrugò la fronte e avanzò a passo cadenzato. I capelli neri gli oscillavano intorno al viso e a ogni movimento delle ciocche grandi quattro dita si creavano dei tremiti nell’aria rossastra.  
“Suppongo che tu conosca gli esercizi che ho insegnato a Trunks. Entrambi i ragazzini che ti formano hanno nota la tecnica della levitazione. E presuppongo che Gohan abbia dato a Goten il minimo essenziale. Perciò quest’altro livello lo considererò come già esistente”. Proseguì il principe dei saiyan, si voltò e proseguì.  
“Non sottovalutarmi. Io ho combattuto Majinbu” si vantò Gotenks. Allungò le braccia e rivolse i pollici verso il basso. Vegeta digrignò i denti, si voltò verso di lui e piegò il capo. Si mise davanti a lui, stringendo più forte le braccia incrociate sul petto.  
“Hai fatto un pessimo lavoro. Sento dalla tua aura che il tuo potenziale avrebbe dovuto come minimo metterlo in difficoltà, invece ci sono state una serie di perdite. Disciplina, marmocchio” ringhiò.  
“Umphf, faccio ciò che mi pare”. Ribatté la fusione, la voce di entrambi i bambini risuonarono in coro. Vegeta s’inginocchiò davanti a lui, gli afferrò il mento e lo guardò negli occhi.  
“Non ti conviene farmi arrabbiare o potrei renderti questa mezz’ora un tale inferno da farti desiderare di non essere venuto al mondo. Piccolo arrogante, ti ricordo che nasci solo per morire e consumarti come una sciocca candelina” sibilò. Gotenks sgranò gli occhi, deglutì e dei rivoli di sudore gli colarono lungo il viso. Vegeta lo lasciò andare, indietreggiò e ghignò.  
“Attaccami” ordinò. Gotenks chiuse gli occhi, espirò e strinse i pugni.  
“Ora ti faccio vedere!” urlò. I capelli si allungarono diventando di un unico colore dorato, si allungarono fino a toccare il pavimento e un’aura luminosa si emanò dal corpo del bambino. Vegeta ticchettò sul pavimento, vide le sopracciglia della fusione scomparire e piegò il capo osservandolo piegarsi a metà. Gotenks gridò, si raddrizzò e levitò.  
“Come la metti ora con supersaiyan Gotenks di terzo livello?!” domandò il giovinetto. Vegeta scattò, divenne supersaiyan e colpì l’avversario con un pugno al viso. Gotenks volò all’indietro e sbatté contro la parete con un mugolio. Vegeta lo colpì con una serie di onde, Gotenks le schivò e sputò una serie di fantasmini. Vegeta si mise al centro di essi, guardò le creature biancastre con le fattezze di Gotenks volare verso di lui. Chiuse gli occhi, rimase rigido e li lasciò andare nella sua direzione. Saltò evitandoli, i fantasmi urlarono sbattendo tra loro e sotto il principe dei saiyan esplosero. La deflagrazione sollevò un polverone, Vegeta atterrò dentro di esso sentendo l’aura dei ragazzi e li colpì con una serie di calci. Sentì Gotenks gemere, lo raggiunse al collo con una gomitata e strinse le labbra avvertendo delle onde colpirlo bruciandogli l’addome. Indietreggiò, inspirò ed espirò, il fumo si diradò e ascoltò la fusione ansimare. Gotenks alzò le mani sopra di lui e lanciò una serie di anelli dorati che avvolsero il principe dei saiyan. Vegeta strinse i denti, il corpo fu scosso da una serie di scosse elettriche, l’esplosione lo colpì facendolo sbattere contro una parete. S’incassò dentro la parete, alcune scariche elettriche blu avvolsero il macchinario e la gravità si dimezzò. Vegeta cadde in ginocchio, si rimise in piedi e avanzò.  
-Non devo far vedere che ho già finito le energie, un ultimo sforzo, devo conquistarmi la sua fiducia- pensò. Raggiunse il secondo livello, sentì delle fitte in vari punti del corpo, ed i muscoli di braccia e gambe gli bruciarono.  
“Tutto qui?” domandò con voce secca. Gotenks sgranò gli occhi, ghignò e lo raggiunse. Gli corse incontro, gli saltellò intorno e spalancò la bocca.  
“Wow, non ti sei fatto niente!” gridò. Vegeta alzò il capo, un paio di ciocche nere gli ondeggiarono sulla sommità della capigliatura rigida e ritta.  
“Ci vuole ben altro per abbattermi. Penso che se vi fate una doccia per bene, appena sfusi, vi porterò al parco” disse. Gotenks raggiunse la porta, uscì e si mise a correre. Vegeta si voltò sentendo l’aura del Son più grande e guardò Goku materializzarsi. L’eroe della Terra si tolse indice e medio dalla fronte, sorridendo. Vegeta cadde seduto sul pavimento della gravity room e si sdraiò a faccia in su, ansimando.  
 “Hai l’aria stanca” sussurrò Goku. Si sporse e osservò Vegeta. Il saiyan più grande strinse le labbra e i suoi occhi neri brillarono di furia omicida.  Il più giovane si guardò una mano ricoperta di luce rossa. “Urca, potresti spegnerla la gravità almeno mentre ti riposi”. Sorrise e piegò di lato il capo socchiudendo gli occhi.  
“Cancellati dalla faccia quel sorriso ebete” sibilò il principe dei saiyan.  
Il più giovane trasformò il sorriso in un ghigno.  
“Allora, quanto sono migliorati i nostri eredi?” domandò. Si strofinò le mani e ticchettò la punta dello scarponcino blu contro il pavimento piastrellato.  
“Gotenks mi ha distrutto e per un attimo mi ha fatto venire voglia di strangolarlo. Non capisco perché debba allenarli io” bofonchiò Vegeta.  
“Io non credo che riusciresti a strangolarli. 

Eppure tu, che non arrivi al terzo livello neanche nei tuoi sogni più sfreati, mi sembri riuscito a metterli in riga. Junior ti farebbe una statua, lui non ne è stato capace”. Lo punzecchiò Son.  
“Prima o poi te le faccio ringoiare queste maledette battutine, misera terza classe” ringhiò il Briefs.  
“In ogni caso Bulma ti voleva. Tregua per il pranzo?” chiese Goku.  
“Tregua” rispose Vegeta.  


* * *

[ [1] ](http://www.efpfanfic.net/viewstory.php?sid=2521585&i=1#_ftnref1)  Pino Daniele e Giorgia. Se mi vuoi.

 


End file.
